Looking for Help
Looking for Help is the fourth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Xenia went back to the girls room, seeing her older sister, Kaysaph sitting on her bed. “''Uncle won't tell me where Samantha is!” Xenia whined. “Mother insists she doesn't know either, and I can't find father anywhere. He won't answer me on the linker,” sighed Kaysaph, looking down at the flat screen-like device on her lap. “I know who can find them! Tracey can! We gotta call her!” announced Xenia. Tracey is an Amalgem Human, and friend to Xenia and Kaysaph. Thousands of years ago, hundreds of humans, Oviphomos and Aerialins were abducted from their respective home planets and forced through horrific experimentation, forced breeding and exposure to extremely unnatural environments until the descendants had developed special abilities, like the modern Amalgem Humans seen today. The captors intended to use them for profit, but they were found out and arrested for all sorts of intergalactic laws broken by doing what they did. The offspring couldn't be returned to their natural home planets, so they were sent to live on planet Amalgem, earning them the names Amalgem Human, Amalgem Oviphomo and Amalgem Aerialins, or just Amalgems. Tracey in particular is a clairvoyant Amalgem Human, having the ability to locate anything in the universe, alive or not, just by thinking about them. Xenia grabbed her linker from her bed, a tablet-like device that appeared to be just a screen with a few buttons around the edges. She pressed her finger onto the centre of the screen, causing the screen to turn on. She flicked the screen a few times, bringing up a list of several names, then clicked on Tracey's name, bringing up a darkened picture of a girl making a silly face, accompanied by a soft phone call sound. The picture brightened up as they were greeted by a sneeze. “Um...hello?” said Xenia. “Hey Xenia,” said a croaky voice through the linker, the picture briefly turning to the loading screen, then Tracey through the video call. She looked very pale. “Sorry, I'm not feeling so well,” she coughed. “What's up?” “Trace, can you do me a massive favour?” asked Xenia. “Depends on if I can do it,” laughed Tracey, “what is it?” “Um....you know my cousin, Samantha? Well, she's gone missing and none of us know where she is. Do you think you can use your ability to find her?” Xenia asked hopefully. Tracey sneezed again before answering. “I...urgh....I would, but I have a Diprift Fever, I can't use my ability,” she spluttered. A Diprift Fever is a viral infection found on the planet Amalgem that causes flu-like symptoms and temporary loss of ability in Amalgems. Tracey closed her eyes and focused on Samantha, becoming visibly strained as she struggled to use her clairvoyance, but couldn't activate it. “Oh...um....can you call me back when you can use it again?” “Sure....ah-choo! But it might be a while,” she sighed. “That's alright,” Kaysaph said quickly. “Thanks a lot Tracey,” she smiled. Lightyears away on planet Earth, Samantha was complaining as she followed her mother along pavements, pulling their luggage with the five Anoterran Cats fast asleep on them. She was exhausted. “How much further do we have to walk? We've been walking for hours!” moaned Samantha. Ellenseren sighed, deciding not to answer as they turned a corner and walked up a slight slope. They walked around the corner and Ellenseren suddenly turned left onto an empty driveway, holding up a key. Samantha groaned as her mother put the key into the keyhole and turned it with a crunch sound, not having the energy to say anything anymore. Ellenseren pushed the door open and went into the house, followed by Samantha, who collapsed onto the floor of the unfurnished living room. The floor was carpeted, but wasn't exactly clean, it needed a good vacuum. The beige walls were bland, having a few lighter patches with a nail hammered in near the top of them, likely used for hanging up picture frames. Ellenseren rolled her eyes as she lay the suitcase down, waking up the Anoterran Cats asleep on it. She went over to the door on the far side of the room, looking through it to see the kitchen, which was housing a cooker, fridge, washing machine and a kettle. The kitchen wasn't clean either, there was mould spreading around the sink and the dirty plates and crockery sitting in the sink, one plate only being half a plate. The tall fridge had it's door open with an opaque tub inside, Ellenseren didn't even want to know what was inside that and the washing machine had it's door hanging off it's hinges and a few items of dirty washing that had been left behind were on the floor in front of it. Ellenseren was not impressed as she turned back to the living room, she knew that the house would not be in the best condition since it was hard enough to buy property on Earth from space in such a rush, especially since the house was cheap and had been noted as “needs work.” The five Anoterran Cats had all woken up and wandered around the living room, sniffing and sneezing a lot because of the dust. Ellenseren shut the door to the kitchen, not wanting them to go around the mould. Samantha was laying on her stomach on the floor, having passed out. Hours passed, the sun went down and Ellenseren had unpacked her's and Samantha's beds, which appeared to be dog baskets with a backrest. The five Anoterran Cats were all curled up on a blanket by the radiator, which Ellenseren took ages to figure out how to turn on. She was settling down onto her bed while Samantha was still passed out before Samantha's entire body violently jerked, followed by a yelp. Ellenseren looked at her when she did so, but knew what it was about. Samantha groaned as she lifted her head. “Come on, take my hand,” smiled Ellenseren as she got up and reached out to Samantha, who took her mother's hand and was lifted into a sitting position, then shuffled over to her bed, where she sat crosslegged with her eyes squeezed shut. She reached up her skirt and moved her hand down, making the sound of a zip being unzipped. “Don't worry daughter, this becomes easier as you get older,” Ellenseren said calmly, but Samantha didn't answer, making soft groaning sounds with her hands clenched into fists. “You are a lot better at this than you were during your maturation. You made a real fuss about it back then, you wouldn't let up for anything! Now look at you,” said Ellenseren, Samantha gave a sharp sigh to this, but then it turned into a sharp yelp as she strained. Slowly, an egg a bit smaller than a human baby came out of her skirt. Before anything else could be said, Samantha yelped again as a second egg came out, pushing the first egg aside as it came out. Samantha gave a frustrated sigh. “'Done?” Ellenseren asked, to which Samantha just nodded. Ellenseren smiled. “Those eggs look healthy. If you had some fun with Laothn, you'd be having two babies.” Samantha gave her a stern look. “I do NOT like Laothn! He's a freaking jerk!” she shouted. “Alright, alright,” laughed Ellenseren as Samantha looked down at her eggs, feeling their shells. They felt pretty smooth and slippery, but that was due to them only just being laid. She sat back against the backrest of her bed and lay her arms over her eggs and let out of a sigh of relief that it's over. Back on Anoterra, Xenia was sitting on her bed, looking at pictures on her linker, looking at pictures of her, two boys, Kaysaph and Samantha climbing a very tall tree, swimming, dancing in a talent contest and her and Samantha standing with what looked like a pink train with a somewhat tortoise-like head sticking out of the front window. She dropped her linker and covered her face, sobbing. Characters *Xenia *Kaysaph (first appearance) *Tracey (first appearance) *Samantha *Ellenseren *Samantha's Anoterran Cats '''Mentioned Only *Samantha's father *Kaysaph and Xenia's mother (first mention) *Kaysaph and Xenia's father (first mention) *Laothn (first mention) Locations *Anoterra **Samantha's Family Residence *Earth **Samantha and Ellenseren's house Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in the Main Story Category:Chapters that take place on Anoterra Category:Chapters that take place on Earth